1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to neon light, and more particularly to a neon sign arrangement wherein a single neon light source is utilized to form a neon sign and well as a light source for a light box in one integral unit.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional neon lights and advertisement signs are widely utilized to attract customers and to perform certain business functions, such as indication of opening hours or promotion of certain brands.
Generally speaking, neon lights are well-known as providing a rather stable, reliable, and a wide variety source of high-intensity lighting. For example, within one particular neon sign, it may consist of several colors arranged in a particular manner for building up an exceptionally sharp and impressive advertisement pattern.
Instead of using neon signs, some people prefer light boxes. It offers the flexibility that the light box cover is generally replaceable. Therefore, while a particular neon sign provides that only sign whatsoever, the advertisement pattern on a light box may be changed and replaced regularly so as to cope with changing business environment. For example, a particular advertisement pattern may only be suitable for a particular promotion campaign, such that when that campaign ends, another advertisement pattern may be replaced for use in other purposes.
There are however, disadvantages for these traditional illumination devices. First, neon signs and light boxes of noticeable size are usually bulky. Apart from the actual neon light tubes which illuminate high intensity light, a neon light usually further comprises a bulky supporting base and a power transformer. When two or more neon signs are required in a particular shop, they would definitely take up a considerable amount of worthy business space. Indeed, as a matter of fact, in many occasions, even a small business, such as a small grocery shop, requires more than one advertising sign. Therefore, the shop owner has to allocate a considerable amount of space for each particular neon sign or advertisement light box.
Second, the more the illumination devices, the greater the heat they generate. It has been well-known that neon lights generate a substantial amount of heat while operating. When a shop using several neon signs at a time, there exist potential risk to customers and employees alike because of that high temperature surrounding the sign. Light boxes are better than neon signs, but their temperature can never be underestimated.
Third, obviously, the more the illumination devices, and more consumption of electricity and this inevitably increase the cost of running the business and maintenance. In light of all these, a more efficient and convenient illumination device is required.